Haircut
by writingissues
Summary: On impulse Levy cuts her hair. gajevy.


inspired by a fanart by milkystarzz on tumblr

Levy didn't usually like her hair long unlike the other girls in the guild. It always seemed to get in her way in some form and it seemed the moment it would go past her shoulders she would get the unavoidable urge to hack it all off. There were times Levy did try and grow her hair out especially during the year the Guild was disbanded but it didn't last very long and it would always go back to its medium length around just above or around her shoulders and the script mage liked it like that.

So why was it that she felt the urge to cut it even shorter?

Levy frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was down with no headband in sight as she studied herself. The script mage had just gotten a trim earlier that month and everything was fine but now when she looked at herself, she hated it.

She hated everything about it.

Levy grimaced slightly as she pulled her hair back into a short ponytail and lifted it up slightly to wear it was falling just a few inches above her shoulders and as she studied herself, Levy had to admit that she kind of liked the idea of making it shorter. But it was also a scary thought since she never went shorter than her hair was now, what if she hated it? What if Gajeel hated it?

She shook her head pushing those thoughts away it was just an impulse that would leave, she was bored that was all nothing more.

Days had passed then but the thought still wouldn't leave her head about what it would be like to cut her hair just a bit shorter. Levy swallowed as she stood outside the hair salon her hand clenched into fists at her side before nodding to herself and walking in.

Everything went well giving her name at the desk and then sitting down and listening to the low conversations happening around her and the smell of shampoo and hair dye. Levy sighed smiling to herself but as she folded her hands on her lap, she couldn't help but be nervous and she wasn't exactly sure why this was something she wanted and that was all that mattered but. Her thoughts swirled around in her mind that she didn't even hear her name being called.

"Oh, that's me!" she stood up raising her hand before blushing at the quiet laughter from the others in the waiting room as she made her way up to the desk. But she felt a bit calmer when the hairdresser smiled at her and lead her to her chair and then putting the cape around her body. It was then as Levy stared at her reflection her hands holding and twisting her hairband in her lap that it felt real and she smiled at herself.

This defiantly wasn't a mistake.  
_

She couldn't help it she wanted Gajeel to be the first one to see it, so she rushed to their apartment her heart pounding as she reached the door only slightly hesitating before gripping the handle and opening it. The room was dark and Levy felt relieved being the first one home as she closed the door behind her and walked to their bedroom to look at herself in the mirror.

It felt strange feeling the air on her shoulders but excoriating as well, with that thought she took her headband off letting her bangs fall above her eyes and feeling the two longer strands of her hair fall and brush her cheeks but only now instead touching the tips of her shoulder they reached to her chin. Levy smiled to herself laughing slightly.

She was happy she did this but still felt nervous about Gajeel's reaction to it as well as her other friends in the guild too. But right now, all that mattered was to surprise him in which Levy moved to dress in something else not hearing the door open or Gajeel yelling out that he was home. Levy was too lost in her thoughts in that moment as she undressed again not noticing Gajeel standing in their doorway watching her with a grin on his face.

Levy turned then as she buttoned up her shirt and then adjusted her skirt before looking up and seeing Gajeel now staring at her his red eyes wide as he took in her appearance. Levy gulped before smiling and striking a pose slightly, her hand on her hip and hand behind her head.

"I cut my hair, what do you think." she hated the nervousness that etched her voice as she waited for a response.

Gajeel liked his lips and she could see the redness deepen in his brown skin as he moved closer to her with his usual cocky grin in place. "You look cute." he said reaching out and touching her hair, "I like it."

Levy relaxed as a smile crossed her face, "Really?" her heart pounded as she stepped closer to him, "I like it too." she admitted her brown eyes looking away for a moment.

"Good." Gajeel replied his red eyes drinking in her new look, he really did like it, he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her body laying his chin on her shoulder.

"Gajeel?" Levy looked at him but she didn't mind this at all as she wrapped her own arms around him.

"Makes kissing yer neck easier." with that Levy's face burned as she pulled back and slapped his chest slightly as he laughed and not long, she joined him her hand covering her mouth slightly.

"You dummy."


End file.
